The present disclosure relates to: an image forming system for performing an image forming process by using a plurality of image forming apparatuses; an image forming method; and an information processing apparatus.
It takes a long time for a single image forming apparatus to print a lot of pages. There is known a system for performing a distributed printing in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses are used to print, and thereby reduces the printing time.